Wóz albo przewóz
by WorldUnderneath
Summary: Młoda Bellatrix ze swoim Panem wyjeżdża do Bułgarii by uczyć się czarnej magii. Na miejscu na ich drodze staje dwóch mężczyzn. Kim oni są i co z tego wyniknie? Komentarze mile widziane ;)


Dwaj mężczyźni siedzieli spokojnie w albańskiej karczmie, popijając piwo i rozmawiając na neutralne tematy. Byli wyraźnie znudzeni i co chwila lustrowali nowo przybyłych, szukając jakiejś sprzyjającej okazji. Nagle jeden z nich trącił łokciem swojego kompana, powodując, że ten oblał się piwem. -_ Kakvo pravish, Ivan?_* Oblałem się przez ciebie, teraz będę śmierdział piwskiem!-

-_Tikho_**, Antonin, zobacz sobie lepiej tą dziewczynę przy drzwiach. - wściekły Bułgar łypnął okiem we wskazanym kierunku i w ciągu sekundy zapomniał koledze wcześniejsze urazy. W drzwiach rzeczywiście stała młoda dziewczyna. Wyglądała na nie więcej, niż dwadzieścia lat. Bujne, ciemne loki okalały śliczną, delikatną twarz. W postawie przybyłej było widać zadziwiającą pewność siebie i dumę, świadczącą o wysokim pochodzeniu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu z ciekawością, ale też odrobiną zażenowania, w które wprawił ją widok kilku pijanych mężczyzn. Po chwili wahania, podeszła do baru, ciągnąc za sobą sporych rozmiarów kufer. Mężczyźni obserwowali ją z zainteresowaniem. Kiedy zamieniła kilka słów z barmanem i ruszyła w kierunku schodów na górne piętro, dwaj towarzysze posłali sobie znaczące spojrzenia. Poczekali, aż dziewczyna zniknie za zakrętem i powoli ruszyli jej śladem.

Bellatrix wtachała ciężki kufer na piętro i przystanęła na chwilę, by złapać oddech. Spojrzała na numer, wyryty na kluczu, który otrzymała od barmana. Na szczęście udało jej się załapać na pokój na pierwszym piętrze, bo czuła, że nie dałaby rady wdrapać się wyżej. Powoli zbliżyła się do właściwych drzwi i otworzyła je na oścież. Nagle usłyszała za plecami jakiś ruch, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, czyjaś dłoń chwyciła drzwi. -_ Dob__ŭ__r vecher_, panienko.***Może pomóc? - spytał nieznajomy, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Nie, dziękuję bardzo, sama sobie poradzę. - Bella starała się być stanowcza i pewna siebie.

\- Ależ nie musi się nas panienka obawiać. - zapewnił drugi mężczyzna i bez pytania podniósł bagaż dziewczyny, by wnieść go do środka. Kiedy ją mijał, wyczuła od niego ostry i nieprzyjemny zapach piwa. Jego kompan nie przestawał się uśmiechać, ale jego oczy zdawały się być drapieżne. Bellatrix odruchowo sięgnęła po różdżkę. Jej gest nie umknął czujnemu spojrzeniu Iwana, który również wymacał swoją broń pod połami płaszcza. Antonin w tym czasie zdążył postawić kufer obok niewielkiej szafki i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. W tym momencie osaczona dziewczyna, w geście desperacji, wyrwała z kieszeni różdżkę i postąpiła kilka kroków w stronę Bułgara. Jednak mężczyźni w porę zorientowali się w jej zamiarach i również zdążyli się uzbroić. Bellatrix zrobiła groźną minę i zaczęła powoli wycofywać się pod ścianę. Nie zamierzała dać się podejść z dwóch różnych stron. - Nie radzę wam się do mnie zbliżać, mówię poważnie. - warknęła. Towarzysze spojrzeli na siebie z rozbawieniem. - My też potrafimy czarować. - zauważył Antonin.

\- I to całkiem nieźle. - dorzucił jego kompan. Bellatrix zamierzała właśnie rzucić zaklęcie niewybaczalne i starała się wybrać odpowiedni cel, kiedy usłyszała dobrze jej znany, męski głos. - Co tu się dzieje?

Iwan i Antonin odwrócili się jak na komendę. W drzwiach stał wysoki, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. W jego czarnych oczach dało się zauważyć dziwny czerwony błysk, kiedy mierzył spojrzeniem dwóch nieznajomych. - Czego chcecie? - zapytał tonem pewnym i groźnym. Jego słowa zabrzmiały w uszach Bułgarów niczym rozkaz rozstrzelania. Nie zamierzali jednak tak łatwo odpuszczać. Mieli swoją dumę i nie chcieli uciekać z podkulonym ogonem przed jedną dziewczyną i jej opiekunem. Co to, to nie. Pierwszy odezwał się Iwan. - A tys co za jeden, jeśli można wiedzieć?

\- To ja tutaj zadaję pytania. - odparł mężczyzna, a jego źrenice zwęziły się nieznacznie. - Jak mniemam, to mój pokój, a tamta młoda dama jest moją uczennicą. Nie życzę sobie, aby napastowali ją jacyś obcy zboczeńcy.

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę zboczeńca. - syknął Antonin i rzucił się na obcego. Po chwili jednak upadł na ziemię, wyjąc z bólu. Iwan doskoczył do niego. - Cos mu zrobił? - warknął.

\- To, o co się prosił.

\- Pożałujesz tego.

Bellatrix obserwowała całe zdarzenie z zapartym tchem. Wiedziała, że jej Pan bez słowa mógł zabić tych nędznych śmieci. Zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie wystawia jej na jakąś próbę,a może po prostu chce się trochę zabawić. Kiedy jeden z nich został trafiony cruciatusem, dziewczyna poczuła słodki dreszczyk emocji. Po chwili jednak dotarło do niej, że krzyki mężczyzny mogą zwrócić uwagę barmana. Co prawda, z nim było mniej kłopotu, bo w końcu był mugolem, jednak dziewczyna instynktownie czuła, że lepiej jest nie zostawiać za sobą zbyt wielu trupów. Kiedy Iwan i Voldemort stanęli naprzeciw siebie, gotowi walczyć na śmierć i życie, Bella zebrała się na odwagę, by im przeszkodzić. - Czekajcie!

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Spróbujmy się dogadać. - zaproponowała z nutką niepewności w glosie. Voldemort przyjrzał jej się z uwagą, po czym przeniósł wzrok na miotającego się na ziemi Antonina. Jednym machnięciem różdżki cofnął zaklęcie, a Bułgar zamarł w bezruchu. Uczynił to w samą porę, gdyż w tej chwili do pokoju wbiegł barman. Obrzucił wszystkich gniewnym spojrzeniem, nie zwracając na dziwne patyki, które trzymali w rękach. - Co tu się wyprawia? Słychać was na dole. Nie będę tolerował takiego zachowania.

\- _Sŭzhalyavam_.**** - zaczął Iwan z miną niewiniątka. - To mój kolega. Wypił trochę za dużo, wywrócił się i uderzył głową w ścianę. _Da_, Antonin?

\- _Da, da._ \- wyjąkał jego kompan i z trudem stanął na nogi. Wymyślona naprędce historyjka najwidoczniej przekonała barmana, bo wymamrotał jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych słów i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

\- Co teraz? - mruknął Antonin rzucając wrogie spojrzenia na Bellę i jej opiekuna. - Dogadamy się jakoś?

\- Możemy spróbować. - przyznał Voldemort. - Być może mam dla was pewną propozycję.

Przez kilka następnych godzin rozmawiali na tematy związane z polityką i czarną magią. Szybko okazało się, że Bułgarzy, którzy w młodości uczęszczali do Durmstrangu i szerzyli tam kult Grindelwalda, nienawidzili mugoli i wszystkich, którzy byli do nich przyjaźnie nastawieni. Bardzo spodobały im się idee przyswiecające dwójce Anglików. - Przyłączycie się do mnie? - spytał Lord Voldemort pod koniec ich rozmowy. Antonin i Iwan wymienili się spojrzeniami, po czym pierwszy z nich podszedł do swojego przyszłego Pana i wyciągnął do niego rękę. - No niech będzie. Lepsze to niż bezczynne siedzenie w knajpie. Wóz, albo przewóz, jak mawiają mugole.

*Co robisz, Iwan?

**Cicho

***Dobry wieczór

****Przepraszam


End file.
